Next Top Model, Cycle 2
Next Top Model, Cycle 2 '(subtitled as Next Top Model: All Around the World'') is the second season of the show that started airing on June 22, 2013 and ended on October 12, 2013. The girls lived in Dallas Texas, which contains of 14 different girls from different States in the US. The panel consists of Jerard (Host) and new Judges L Humpty (Winner, Cycle 1) and Laura Williams (3rd, Cycle 1). *A 3 cover of Model Division * A spread in Model Division *A $100 000 contract from Hughes Model *A Modelling Contract with "Model Division" *A Perfume Commercial *Be the Face of the New NTM Fragrance "Love" named by the C1 winner *A chance to become a judge next season (optional) This was the only season to feature a cast of 15 contestants. The international destination for the cycle was Manila, Philippines. This Cycle's tagline is "All Around the World", which brings the change in the photoshoot themes. This season's winner was the 19 years old, Ebony Contestants Episodes '''United States For their Challenge, they've asked to post a photo showing fierce and both Chantal, Eisley, Aaron and Olivia work it through but in the end Eisley won the Challenge. For the photoshoot they'll do a Beauty Shot L work it through with a score of 20/20 given by the guest judge Caitlynn7. For the Panel L got a score of 47.7 (9+18.7+20= 47.7) she've got the highest scored followed by Isaiah but Cirie and Ocean didn't get good scores then fall in to the Bottom 2 but in the end it is Ocean who goes home because she quits the competition. *'First Call-Out': Ebony *'Challenge Winner': Ebony *'Bottom 2': Evanna and Jovi *'Eliminated': Evanna 'United Kingdom' The thirteen girls was asked to post a photo with the theme "Beauty" a very simple challenge but very important. The girls did well including Ajocke, Ebony, Izzy and Jordan but in the end it was Ajocke who wins and gets an extra photo but didn't use it in the Photoshoot. So as the Photoshoot comes they we're given each a "UK Couture" that they need to get a "High Fashion Photo" Ajocke, Izzy and Jordan did very well but i the contrary Destiny, Jovi and Tamia didn't but 2 surprisingly announcement was held: *First of all Erica was gotten to the hospital for some check-up and didn't attend the panel, so she was given 24 hours to comeback *The judges announced that it will be a double- elimination. Jovi was saved because Destiny get the lowest score and Tamia didn't participate in the photoshoot. At the other day, Erica luckily comes back to continue. *'First Call-Out': Ajocke *'Challenge Winner': Ajocke *'Bottom 3': Destiny, Jovi and Tamia *'Eliminated': Destiny *'Quit: '''Tamia 'South Korea' The twelve girls did a photoshoot for the challenge which is like Next Top Model 1: Epissode 7 or The Alice In Wonderland episode, Analise and Emiliana work that shoot and Emiliana won the challenge, while in the other hand Ajocke and Simone didn't like the scores but Ajocke sais she still can pick up, but for Simone it's not, so she immediately quit the competition disapointed. After Simone leaves the competition she was immediately exchanged with the former Next Top Model Cycle 1 Contestant, 9th Place Tyra. The girls was shocked, and she was immuned for the photoshoot. At the Photoshoot which was entitled South Korea which is very famous at their music style which is called "K-Pop" they need to post a photo adopting their style. They've given a category which are: Fun, Edgy and Diva. Emiliana got the first called-out because she has an advantage to post 2 Photos at the same time. Ajocke and Erica falls in the bottom, where Erica didn't go lucky and was sent home. At the Post-Panel the girls was surprised that Jovi didn't attend the panel, and it was revealed that she also quit the competition. *'First Call-Out': Emiliana *'Challenge Winner': Emiliana *'Bottom 2': Ajocke and Erica *'Eliminated': Erica *'Quit: Simone & Jovi '''France The 9 Girls has been group to three with two members and one leader each for their challenge which is entitled as "High-Fashion Colors" which they need to post a photo with a dress color assigned to them and as possible make it the most High-Fashion and outshine the other group. The Red team with their leader Ebony whon the challenge wherein he Blue Team with their leader Ajocke was not happy to the result which she immediately quit the competition. This is the groups and the assigned colors: 8 Girls down and their Photoshoot was "France", France is well-knowned for the Eiffel Tower so the girls need to post a photo showing the Eiffel Tower on their background. Jordan and Emiliana blown away the judges with their photo while Ashlyn and Izzy falls on the bottom but fortunately L had planned that it should be a non-elimination panel, luckily it was agreed by the other judges. *'First Call-Out': Jordan *'Challenge Winner (Immuned)': Ebony, Izzy and Ray *'Bottom 2: '''Ashlyn and Izzy (Immuned) *'Quit: Ajocke '''Brazil The girls challenged this week was to post a photo which has "Crazy For..." in it. The girls did really well including Izzy and Emiliana who tied at 9.3 and being the challenge winners, Ray didn't partipate at the challenge which gets him a score automatically 5. Emiliana and Izzy's prize was they will chose the next "Theme", and they've picked Brazil. For their Photoshoot, the Challenge Winners picked "Brazil" as the next theme. The photoshoot all about is Tropical, so it should have rainforests, fruits, veggies, etc. anything which is Tropical. Ray gave a very stunning shot and she almost have a Ten Scores but she didn't participate at the challenge leading the way again to Ebony who got the first call-out, leaving Ashlyn and Tyra at the bottom, but luckily Tyra was saved and Ashlyn goes home. *'First Call-Out': Ebony *'Challenge Winners': Emiliana and Izzy *'Bottom 2: '''Ashlyn and Tyra *'Eliminated: Ashlyn '''Greece The seven Girls was each given an Elemental Princess that they need to portray at the next challenge. Emiliana, Izzy and Ray delivered their Princess Side and creates amazing shots, but Ray outshines them winning her first challenge win. For her price she will assigned the hair of each models at the next challenge. Here are the Elemental Princesses: At the Photoshoot Jordan was bring to the hospital for some reason and was given a 24 hour limit time. The Six Girls (not including Jordan) get at the studio for their photoshoot with the theme "Greece". Greece is known as the Most Fashionable Country of this Generation, Grecian style is oftened reference on the catwalk, for their shoot they should wear a gown and need to sell it and create High-Fashion shots. Ebony and Izzy deliver great shots while Analise and Tyra on the other hand falls hard on the bottom, but it was announced that Jordan didn't come at the given time and was pulled-out from the competition making both of them safe. At this episode, L's cover of September was announced. *'First Call-Out': Izzy *'Challenge Winners': Ray *'Bottom 2: '''Analise and Tyra *'Medically Evacuated: Jordan '''Philippines After panel the 6 remaining girls were pleased to discover they were now going international - to the Philippines. In their first challenge they were all set the difficult task or modelling hair styles preselected from last weeks challenge winner Ray. In the end it was I tight race but Emiliana pulled off her pixie cut red hair to really work a great shot. For her challenge win she will be eligible to ask 5 questions in each judges and in additional she will chose another girl who will ask 3 questions to Jerard, and she chosed Izzy. Here are the haircuts that Ray preselected: Their Photoshoot was entitled Philippines. Philippines is basically one country with 7,107 island and considered one of the Most Beautiful Island, So they had to really capture the essence of the Philippines modelling swimsuits on the beach. Ray proved her strength and pulled off best photo whilst Analise and Tyra were put in the bottom two and Tyra was sent home. * First Call-Out: Ebony * Challenge Winner: Emiliana *'Bottom 2: '''Analise and Tyra *'Eliminated: Tyra '''Nepal After Panel the 5 remaining girls returned to their new house. They got a mail and it was made clear that their next challenge was to their social media. In the modelling industry now this is a very impotant part. Izzy did really well while Ray and Analise slumped to the bottom of the heap. The next day, the girls headed to their next Photoshoot, and Nepal was it's theme. Nepal is well knowned for their high structures such as Mt. Everest, Kangchenjunga, JSB Financial Tower and many more. So they had to go Sky High. Some soared and got great shot such as Izzy and Emiliana but Ray and Analise fell in the bottom. In the end it was Analise who goes home. * First Call-Out: Izzy * Challenge Winner: Izzy *'Bottom 2: '''Analise and Ray *'Eliminated: Analise '''Mexico Ebony, Emiliana, Izzy and Ray was shocked to find out that two eliminated models were to return to the game! This is the Models who competed for the spot to comeback: After a very though decision, Analise and Jordan regained their places in the competition. Like at NTM 1 Episode 3: Fashion Industry, "What Pop Song Are You?" is their next challenge wherein they were given a song that they need to portray it in a photo. Analise hit the right note with the song "Come and Get It" while Jordan and Emiliana missed the beat. Here are the songs that they need to portray: At the Photoshoot, the models we're brought out the inner beach babe for a stunning beachwear/lingerie shoot on the beach. At panel, Izzy won best photo for second time in a row whil Jordan and Emiliana falls in the bottom. However due to Emiliana's sickness she was sent home. * First Call-Out: Izzy * Challenge Winner: Analise *'Comebacks: '''Analise and Jordan *'Bottom 2: Emiliana and Jordan *'Medically Evacuated: '''Emiliana 'China After Panel, the Girls were shocked that they will do a Castings/Go-Sees. They went to four different Agencies: Secosana (L), Hughs Models (Frozen), Topshop (Cirie), and Cosmopolitan (Laura). Ebony won the challenge booking 4 out of 4, unluckily Analise booked none. Here are the Agencies they go through: In the Photoshoot the models had to draw inspiration by fantasy, unreal and unbelievable setting of China. In panel, Ray took the top position for her second time and won best photo whilst both the comebacks Analise and Jordan slumped to the bottom two and Analise was sent home again, but this time for good. * First Call-Out: Ray * Challenge Winner: Izzy *'Bottom 2: '''Analise and Jordan *'Bottom 2: Analise '''Semi-Finals For their last challenge before the finale, they've experienced being a Queen. Their challenge is to post a photo of them being a Queen and looking very elegant and high-fashion. All of them pulls through but Ray reigned as the Queen of Queens winning the challenge. For their photoshoot the last week's challenge winner is the one who chose the next theme which was "Happiness is Perfume". It was also said that they were not doing a photoshoot hence they will do a videoshoot, this meant they had to do model a perfume commercial. At panel Ebony got the best videoshoot, Ray coming 2nd which means Izzy and Jordan (3rd time in a row) was in the bottom 2. In the end Jordan was sent home making Ebony, Izzy and Ray as the finalist. *'First Call-Out': Ebony *'Challenge Winner': Ray *'Bottom 2: '''Izzy' and Jordan *'Bottom 2: '''Jordan 'Finale The Final 3 which were Ebony, Izzy and Ray faces their hardest but most interesting challenge this week it's the Final Challenge! They were given 4 tasks: Give It All You Got, Final Runway, Model Division Cover and My Favorite photo of the past cycle. At the first result (Poll Result) Izzy stoods out getting 17 points while Ebony got 8 points and Ray with 4 points. At the second announcement (Photoshoot Showdown) Ebony got a score of 73 points following her was Izzy with 64 points and Ray with 61 points. At the panel, Izzy rained Third place getting a total score of 208 points while at close call Ray (211) was beaten by Ebony (213.5) with just 2.5 points. For season 3, it was announced that Ebony will be a judge but unfortunately she was not seen in the panel. *'Winner:' Ebony *'2nd Place:' Ray *'3rd Place:' Izzy Call-Out Order